Leaving on a Jet Plane
by KazeLei
Summary: Is it reality or something else… [SENRU!] ... written for SENRU day ... sowee... it's only now that I've got time to upload ... aheehee..


Title: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Author: Kazelei

Pairing: SenRu!

Genre: Oh well, as usual…SENRU Romance…

Summary: Is it reality or something else… SENRU!

Disclaimers & A/N: Sen n' Ru are not my property and the lyrics of the song…well, I just borrowed it from the author of the song…I don't know the exact name of the author but oh well, I'm just happy that there are people existing like them…y'know, Inoue Takehiko and the author of the song…because of them…I'm able to exercise my creative writing? (Does that make sense?)

**LEAVING ON A JETPLANE**

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

Sendoh has just finished preparing and packing other things that he'll need for the expedition. Last night, Rukawa had helped him in packing his clothes and personal belongings. They started packing at 7:11 PM and it took them until 11:07 PM to finish.

And now Sendoh is just about ready to go.

_I'm standing here outside our door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn'_

Carrying his luggage and backpack, he glanced at the sleeping boy at their bed. Sendoh sighed. 'I'll miss you beauty,' he silently talked to himself as he gazed at Rukawa. Ever since the day that they became together, Sendoh had believed that Rukawa was his angel. He looked at the sleeping boy for a long time before he decided to approach him. He sat on their bed and slowly caressed Rukawa's cheek. Rukawa purred and just snuggled closer to Sendoh's hands.

Sendoh bent down and whispered to Rukawa's ears, "Baby, wake up. It's time for me to go," as he flashed a guilty grin towards Rukawa.

Rukawa slowly opened his eyes and blinked them for a couple of times. "What time is it?"

"4 am," came the short reply of Sendoh.

Rukawa slowly sat in a sitting position at their bed then he faced Sendoh.

Sendoh started to mumble an apology for waking Rukawa up on such an early time, "I'm sorry, I had to wake you up so early but…"

But he never got the chance to continue his apology because Rukawa was already kissing him. It was a shy and reserved kiss at the start. Rukawa was just lazily nibbling both Sendoh's upper and lower lip as if seducing Sendoh into something more. Sendoh just smiled, as he let Rukawa do the work. Flinging himself to Sendoh, Rukawa let his hands travel on Sendoh's abdomen passing through his clothed chest, up to the muscles in his shoulders and finally locked his arms at the back of Sendoh's neck. This earned a gasp from Sendoh which Rukawa used as a chance to enter Sendoh's mouth. This time, Sendoh responded fiercely at the kiss. He took lead at the kiss, afterall, he's more expert in these stuffs than Rukawa. Tongues danced in their mouths each one tasting the taste of the other…they needed to savor each moment as this would be their last kiss…not until Sendoh comes back again. Rukawa was already arching his neck giving more access to Sendoh's mouth and tongue traveling up and down his flawless neck.

_The taxi's waiting, he's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could cry_

Just then, they heard the honking of the taxi causing them to stop and separate from each other.

"You called a taxi?" Rukawa asked breathless as he looked at Sendoh

"Yeah, damn, I shouldn't have called a taxi!" as he combed his fingers on his spiked hair.

They just looked at each other. The pain of unsatisfied desire is mirrored through Sendoh's eyes. He just looked longingly and lovingly at Rukawa.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

"Come here," Rukawa said as he motioned Sendoh to sit beside him in the bed.

Sendoh obediently followed.

There were no words exchanged. Slowly, their faces met as their lips met and lingered for a while as each opened their mouths, their tongues again dancing in a perfect rhythm in their mouth. It was a kiss without any lust nor desire, it was a kiss declaring their love for one another, a kiss that promises more if they wait for a little while, a kiss full of passion and affection. It was only the lack of oxygen that let them end the kiss.

Rukawa slowly raised his head and looked at Sendoh for a long time, "I love you and I'll wait for you," as he gave Sendoh one of his rare smiles.

Sendoh was speechless. He just hugged Rukawa tightly.

"I think you'd better go, the taxi driver maybe mad at you now. He never stopped honking the car," Rukawa said.

"Yeah! Go back to sleep baby. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine as long as I know you'll be waiting for me," as Sendoh laid Rukawa in a sleeping position. He then pulled the blankets up to cover Rukawa's whole body, then he kissed Rukawa on the forehead and then he gave Rukawa a chaste kiss on the lips at the same time whispering 'Sweet Dreams!'

Rukawa closed his eyes and after several minutes, he was fast asleep. Sendoh just looked at Rukawa amazed by how he easily gets his sleep. He then slowly walked out of their bedroom door, then out of the door of their house towards the taxi whose driver is already high blood.

"Sorry, I had to let you wait. It's just that it's so difficult to say goodbye to someone you love so dear," Sendoh apologized to the taxi driver.

The driver said nothing as he drove the taxi and took Sendoh to the place where he's supposed to meet his teammates.

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jetplane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Sitting at the back part of the taxi, Sendoh can't help but think of Rukawa. They have been like this for so many years. Rukawa was the one being left behind, always waiting for him. It's good, basketball was there. It's where Rukawa deviates his attention whenever Sendoh is not there. In Sendoh's opinion, Rukawa may already be better than him in basketball. Rukawa's skills got better as days passed by, through constant training and improvement, while him, he seldom plays basketball because of the nature of his work.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

Sendoh thought of the times that he'd hurt and disappointed Rukawa yet he's so thankful that despite those things, Rukawa was still there, loving him.

He began counting the promises that he'd made but he'd broken.

There was the time that he promised to be home but the team has decided to chill out and so he'd forgotten about Rukawa who patiently waited for him in their waiting place. Even if it was raining and the wind was blowing so hard, Rukawa was still waiting for him. Guilt has wrapped the whole of him as he approached their meeting place and Rukawa was there already shivering with cold. He immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around Rukawa.

There was also one time, he promised to bring home one of Rukawa's favorite flowers, blue tulips, but he had never done that. Rukawa was expecting them when he reached home. He saw the look of disappointment in Rukawa's face but just the same, Rukawa just shrugged his shoulders and said its okay.

There were also those times when he gets attracted to other guys and gals. Damn their sexy bodies. Of course he's just the perfect epitome of a human being who commits errors and mistakes but he just can't take it if he cheats on Rukawa. There was the time that he was about to make love to one of the whores in one of the bar where they had chilled out, he was almost there but then the image of Rukawa's innocent face flashed and then he stopped, guilt filling his own being. The temptations are so strong yet his love for Rukawa was the thing that prevents him from being tempted.

_Every place I go, I think of you_

_Every song I sing, I sing it for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring our wedding ring_

Rukawa was with him every where he goes. In his mind, in his heart. The songs that he hears from the speakers of the radio of the taxi that he's riding right now, even at work, would make him remember Rukawa. Rukawa's like the wind, like the air, wherever Sendoh goes, Rukawa's being would linger around Sendoh.

And now, Sendoh has finally come to a decision, this would be his last mission. After this, he'll resign. Too much time is already wasted on all the missions that he'd had and he'd left Rukawa behind and let him wait for him for an uncertain period of time. It's about time he set his priorities and at the top of his list would be his angel, his beauty, his baby, his Kaede.

Closing his eyes, Sendoh listened to the song playing at the radio of the taxi. He gave a faint smile as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Somehow, he can relate with the lyrics of the song…

…_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time, let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the time when I won't have to say…_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jetplane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go…_

"Wait for me Kaede, I'll be back soon. This would be my last mission, I promise. Trust me."

"Akira, wake up!"

Sendoh opened his eyes and gazed at the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"You're dreaming," as he touched Sendoh's lips with his.

"Mmm, Would you listen if I'll tell you what I dreamt about?" Sendoh asked in return.

Rukawa nodded his head as he rested it in Sendoh's shoulders.

**+ THE END +**

A/N: Aheehee… that's all. Written for Senru Day 2006. Nyahaha…I hope you liked it. Well, its kinda OOC and its sooo… I dunno. Anyways, I dedicate this to all Senru fans out there! Happy SENRU DAY! And it's been a long time since I've written a fic…and so I'm glad that I've written another one…whew!


End file.
